Judgement Day!
Judgement Day! is the ninety-first episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the series finale. Air Date March 16, 2013 Teaser Batman goes through super heroic team-ups. Sunday: Batman and the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, Metamorpho, Geo-Force, Halo and Looker) prevent the Flash Rogues from stealing jewelery. Monday: Batman and the Green Lantern Corp must stop Mongul from rearranging the planets. Tuesday: Batman and Merry, Girl of 10,000 Gimmicks escape from Toyman's toy soldiers. Wednesday: Batman and Jonah Hex fight a couple of gangsters in the old west. Thursday: Batman, Hawkman and Etrigan the Demon battle the Gentleman Ghost, who seeks the revive himself with the blood of a victim. Friday: Batman has been tracking down purse snatchers for weeks, and gains help from the Inferior Five. Saturday: Batman and the Creeper capture Scarecrow in his fear gassed version of a monster world. Sunday: Batman and Superman defeat Doomsday in Gotham, in the end, Chief O'Hara asks Batman why he keeps teaming up with so many other heroes, and Batman replies that they need his help. Main Plot Batman has teamed up with Green Arrow, Blue Beetle, Plastic Man, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Flash, Green Lantern, Superman and many other heroes, now he teams up with them all in order to stop Overmaster from placing Earth guilty, as he has stopped all deaths and births throughout the world, interrupting the planet's communications. Trivia *Overmaster is defeated and the age of Silver is over! *One Year Later Justice League Members: Dick Grayson/Batman II, Donna Troy/Wonder Woman II, Superman, Red Arrow, Wally West/Flash III, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Black Lightning, Vixen, Red Tornado, Hal Jordan, Firestorm, Geo-Force, John Stewart and Plastic Man *Villains at the end prepared to fight the newfound Justice League: Injustice League III (Lex Luthor, Joker, Cheetah, Dr. Light, Fatality, Gorilla Grodd, Killer Frost, Parasite, Poison Ivy, Shadow Thief, Cheshire, Deathstroke, Giganta, Mr. Freeze, Shaggy Man II and Psimon), Time Stealers (Mr. Mind, Per Degaton, Ultra Humanite, Despero, Supernova and Black Beetle), Injustice Society (Johnny Sorrow, Gentleman Ghost, Solomon Grundy, Tigress, Icicle II, Thinker, Ragdoll and Wizard), Rogues (Captain Cold, Heat-Wave, Weather Wizard, Trickster, Mirror Master and Top) and Time Foes (Calendar Man, Clock King, Time Commander and Chronos) *Heroes who helped the Justice League America against Overmaster: Bronze Tiger, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Nightwing, Arsenal, Tempest, Troia, Wonder Girl II, the Flash II, Red Tornado, Hawkman II, Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Creature Commandos, 'Mazing Man, Stargirl, the Outsiders, Raven, Mr. Miracle, Big Barda, Vixen, B'Wana Beast, Zatanna, Freedom Fighters, the Metal Men, Black Orchid, Jonah Hex and Cinnamon, Huntress, Catwoman, Batgirl, the Doom Patrol, Starfire, Robin II, Miss Martian, Cyborg, Animal Man, Plastic Man, Woozy Winks, Dr. Fate, Spectre, Power Girl, Marvel Family, Orion, Forever People, Firestorm, Kyle Rayner, John Stewart, the Green Lantern Corp, OMAC, Lobo, Kamandi, Dr. Canus, Detective Chimp, Hawk and Dove, Vigilante, Creeper, Zatanna, Phantom Stranger, Space Ghost, Proto Bat-Bot, General Rock and G.I. Robot, Captain Comet, Ultra the Multi-Alien, Space Ranger, Jan, Jace, Blip, Atom IV, Etrigan the Demon, Deadman, Question, the Challengers of the Unknown, Haunted Tank, Batmans of Universe, Mystery Inc., the Global Guardians, Inferior Five, Static, Ragman, Thorn, Wonder Twins, Shining Knight and Merry Girl. *Ice gives up her life to save Earth from the Overmaster, after sharing her first and only kiss to Guy Gardner, and Rocket Red told Booster Gold to tell his family he loves them after he sacrifices himself to defeat Shatterfist. *Heroes as teams to save countries from Overmaster and his pillars: **Washington D.C.: Batman, Green Arrow, Question, Nightwing, Catwoman, Black Canary, Huntress and Batgirl vs Overmaster **Alaska: Static, Captain Marvel, Guy Gardner, Robin, Black Lightning, Metamorpho, Kid Flash, Troia, Wonder Girl, Fire, Supergirl, Firestorm, Martian Manhunter, Gypsy, vs Ice (under the influence of Overmaster) **Borneo: Aquaman, Wonder Twins, Little Mermaid, Tuatara and Atom IV vs Black Masss **Madagascar: Animal Man, Blue Beetle, Stargirl, Arsenal, 'Mazing Man, Katana and Mary Marvel vs Crowbar **Moscow: Rocket Red, Deadman, Bronze Tiger, Plastic Man vs Fastball **Austrailia: The Freedom Fighters, Metal Man, Geo-Force, Tasmanian Devil, vs Nightfalll **Antarctica: Halo, Vixen, Maya and Wonder Woman vs Shrike **Iran: Captain Atom, Killowog, Wildcat, Dr. Fate vs Backlash **Germany: General Rock, Elongated Man, Black Orchid and GI Robot vs Blind Faith **Argentina: Joker, Lex Luthor, Cheetah, Dr. Polaris, Black Manta vs Golden Eagle **Spain: Red Tornado, Nightwing, Dr. Light vs Heatmonger **Morroco: Uncle Sam, Ambush Bug, Doll Man, Dumb Bunny and Phantom Lady vs Iron Cross **Scotland: Aqualad, Speedy, Phantom Stranger vs Grand Druid **Venezuela: Hawkman, Hourman, Dr. MidNite, Marvel Jr. vs Phalanx **Turkey: OMAC, Firestorm, Captain Comet, Shining Knight vs Mohammed Ibn Bornu **Tibet: STRIPE, Proto Bat-Bot, Ragman, Thorn, vs Musashi **Brazil: Guardians of the Universe vs Xiuhtecutli **Egypt: Cadmus vs Dreamslayer **France: Howling Howlers vs Dr. Diehard **Canada: Mystery Inc., Kamandi, Dr. Canus, B'Wana Beast, Spectre, Etrigan and the Creeper vs Gorgon **Kenya: Lion King vs Lord Havok **Ethiopia: Bumblebee vs Tracer *Disbandment of the Justice League America on where they're at now due to the deaths of Ice and Rocket Red: **Batman: Went back to Gotham, to keep crime from wrecking havoc, until he retired and passed the mantle to Nightwing. **Aquaman: Returned to Atlantis, shaved his beard and spended more time with his family, even though he was fighting evil. **Martian Manhunter: Disguises as John Jones to learn more about humanity. **Blue Beetle: Went to Gotham University with Paco. **Guy Gardner: Revealed to be a descendent of the Vuldarians, and gave up his life as a Green Lantern. **Booster Gold: Got a cybernetic arm as a right arm, and returns to the future, not after telling Ted Kord to give Jaime the tools of his. **Fire: Returned to Brazil, as a hero. **Captain Atom: Returned to the Military and learn humility! **Captain Marvel: Returns with the Marvel Family. **Kid Flash: Takes the mantle of the Flash. **Metamorpho: Started hanging around with Sapphire Stagg. **Elongated Man: retired and got married! **Wonder Woman: Retires the role of Wonder Woman and passes it to Donna. **Superman: Helps rebuild Smallville. **Maxima: makes business in with Roulette. **Bloodwynd: enters a world beyond belief. **Ray II: visits his father's grave. **Agent Liberty: pledges alligence to the flag. **Black Condor II: returns to California for the family fiesta. **Crimson Fox: dates Paco. **Gypsy: returns to Louisiana for her Marty Grass. **Kimiyo Hoshi/Doctor Light: returns to Japan. **Hal Jordan: Reassumes the role of Green Lantern and still dates Carol. **Lionheart: thinks about the future. **Maya: Gives her parents a second chance for leaving her in Overmaster's care and lives with them in India. **Tasmanian Devil: fights some Crocodiles in Tasmania. Quotes *Flash: Kid Flash, why are you in the Justice League International? I need you to- *Kid Flash: No Barry! I'm tired of being Kid Flash, just because my alter ego is Kid Flash doesn't mean i'm a kid. I'm an adult now, just like Nightwing and Red Arrow, i want to become your successor, so i can become a full-fledged superhero. - *Overmaster: You old-fashioned heroes are too weak to defeat me, nothing can stop the Overmaster! (Ice thinks of something and ice slides to confront Overmaster and uses her powers against him) The one I controlled, if you think you can stop me, I would use my mind power against you. *Ice: I am no old-fashioned hero, and I'm already cleared of your power, if I can't stop you, then I will use full power. (Ice then uses full control of her powers to overpower Overmaster, but Ice slowly turns into a frozen form) Batman. *Batman: Who's old fashioned now, Overmaster? Everyone, hit him with your best shots. (All the heroes with powers fended off and defeated Overmaster as he is falling) *Overmaster: (last words) I Submit (then faints, as the heroes run over to Ice, Guy comes to her) *Guy Gardner: I don't wanna lose ya, you know. *Ice: (dying breath) I know, but I must descend in heaven to join my father, as I would miss you, Bea. (Fire bursts tears rolling down her cheeks), and you, Guy. (kisses him one last time in the mouth, before crumbling into pieces and floating in heaven, as Guy gets a comforting hand from Kyle Rayner on the shoulder, with Fire being comforted by Booster) Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Killowog *Bumper Robinson as Black Lightning *Tara Strong as Katana *Scott Menville as Metamorpho *Hunter Parrish as Geo-Force/Kid Flash *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Halo/Hawkgirl *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Looker *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Yuri Lowenthal as Kyle Rayner *Phil Morris as John Stewart/Jonah Hex *Grey DeLisle as Merry Girl/Fire/Daphne Blake *Jeff Bennett as Bat-Lash/Captain Marvel *William Katt as Hawkman *Dee Bradley Baker as Etrigan the Demon/Scarecrow *John Michael Higgins as Merryman *Hynden Walch as Dumb Bunny *Bill Fagerbakke as Blimp/Ronnie Raymond *Patrick Warburton as White Feather *Stephen Root as Awkward Man *Brian Bloom as Creeper/Captain Atom *Roger Rose as Superman *Steve Blum as Captain Cold/Heat-Wave *Grant Moninger as Mr. Element *Robin Atkin Downes as Weather Wizard *Wally Wingert as Top *Gary Anthony Williams as Mongul/Overmaster *John DiMaggio as Toyman/Aquaman *Greg Ellis as Gentleman Ghost *Manu Bennett as Doomsday *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Candi Milo as Maya/Shrike *Nika Futterman as Queen Olaf *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Sean Donnelan as Elongated Man *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Crawford Wilson as Nightwing/Batman II *Lacey Chalbert as Troia/Wonder Woman II *Jason Marsden as Arsenal/Red Arrow *Cree Summer as Vixen *Corey Burton as Red Tornado/Dr. Mid-Nite *Tyler James Williams as Firestorm *Tom Kenny as Plastic Man *Brad Garrett as Lobo *Gina Torres as Amanda Waller *Keith Szarabajka as Shatterfist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Mass *J.B. Blanc as Crowbar *Charlie Schlatter as Fastball *Jessica DiCicco as Nightfall Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes